


Oh Captain, My Captain

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: What's a Captain and a Jedi to do with a little time on their hands and a cockpit all to themselves? Well...





	

Powering down the latest communication from Fulcrum, Hera adjusts the Ghost's flight path. They're adding additional travel time to their rendezvous for the next mission briefing but better that than flying right into the path of eager Imperial Academy trainees running drills earlier than expected. Part of Hera is immensely pleased that the Rebellion was doing real damage if the Empire was pushing their cadets to early graduation, but that 'happy' thought is drowned out by the realization that the Empire was growing more every day.

Thankfully, the sound of the cockpit door opening behind her shakes the captain from her thoughts. A glance over her shoulder shows Kanan as her visitor.

"What's the word?" he asks.

"Good news is we got enough of a head's up to skirt around the Empire. Bad news is more shipboard down-time."

"You say it like it's a bad thing to not have troopers constantly on our tail."

Hera grins as she settles the ship into its new trajectory. "Only because I know what damage a bored crew can do to my ship. Sabine will probably paint every surface she can find and the boys will put dents in the hull with their rough-housing."

"It's alright," he reassures her. "I left Ezra practicing with the combat remote droid in the cargo hold. Sabine is organizing her paints and Zeb is snoring louder than a rancor. Haven't seen Chopper in a while though."

Glancing up at the screen displaying the stats of the shuttle, Hera says, "He's running diagnostics on the Phantom."

"Oh? So what you're saying is everyone is occupied and Fulcrum is not expecting us for a while?"

Hera glances up at Kanan, curious to his odd tone. "Yes... why?"

"Then no one will mind if we lock up for a bit." Kanan heads back towards the door, closing it with one switch and then sealing it against intrusion with another. When he turns back to Hera, she knows exactly what he has in mind by the glint in his eye. "No one will mind if we fog up the viewport. No one will even notice if I commandeer the helm and the captain for my own nefarious purposes. No one will-"

"Stop talking then, and start doing," Hera interrupts. She should probably put a stop to this, wave him off and focus on preparing for their rendezvous... but when he's smiling at her like that, she doesn't want to say no. 

He slowly steps toward her. "Is that an order, Captain?"

Hera rises from the pilot's chair to meet Kanan in the middle of the cockpit. "Call it an enthusiastic suggestion."

"Understood."

When she reaches for him, he gently catches her hands and settles them back at her sides. She gives him a questioning look but he ignores her unspoken confusion, running his fingertips up her arms and across her shoulders to cup her face and pull her in for a kiss. Tension rolls off her body as she relaxes into the kiss. Between the constant string of Rebellion missions, training sessions, supply runs, and more, the pair haven't had a true moment together in a long while... a fumbling quickie during a long and dull stake-out of an Imperial base, not withstanding.

When he pulls away, Hera feels herself leaning forward, trying to keep contact but Kanan's hands framing her face hold her still. He has a wicked grin on his face, and the intensity in his eyes makes her whole body shiver.

His fingertips slide across her skin to unbuckle her goggles and head-covering. They're dropped to the floor and Hera is too caught up in the moment to scold Kanan for potentially cracking her goggles. He continues undressing her from head to toe. Gloves and boots are tugged off, flight suit buckles unclipped, shirt pulled off over her head and lekku. The pilot doesn't raise a hand to help her lover, letting him take control as he seems to want.

Soon Hera is left entirely bare, her clothes piled haphazardly around her. Standing naked at the controls of her own ship, with her partner fully clothed before her, taking charge of this interaction, is far more erotic than she had ever imagined could be. Her fingers itch to touch Kanan, or even to touch herself, but Hera forces her body to stand still, waiting to see what he'll do next.

What is next is Kanan stripping... but only his finger-less gloves. He removes them with exaggerated slowness, tugging at each finger-covering before pulling the glove off entirely. That teasing done, he lays his bare palms on her hips to push her away. Hera lets Kanan guide her, walking backwards until the edge of the pilot's seat presses against the back of her knees.

"Sit."

The leather of the seat is still warm from her own body heat as Hera resumes her place at the helm of the ship. Kanan's hands leave her hips to swing the chair back towards the console.

Her vision is filled with the space that stretches out far beyond the cockpit's glass. She almost covers herself, feeling naked and vulnerable before the entire galaxy, but then Kanan comes around the chair, wedging himself into the narrow gap between her seat and the controls. His smug smile still firmly in place, he settles onto the metal floor, his hands resting on her knees. When his fingers gently pushed her legs apart, Hera flushes a darker shade of green, realizing her lover's intention.

Heart thundering in her chest, she follows his direction until she's in just the right position: perched on the very edge of the seat with her legs over his shoulders.

Kanan sits on his knees for a long moment, holding her gaze with his own. His mouth is close enough that his breath warms her skin, an early warning of what is to come that has all of Hera's senses online and alert, waiting for his next action.

That action is the Jedi leaning forward and dragging the tip of his tongue across her sex.

Hera grips the edge of the pilot's seat and tosses her head back, the tips of her lekku bouncing against her back with the motion, as Kanan sets to work on her. His touches start light, teasing her so very slowly, until he delves deeper between her legs, setting his entire mouth on her. Her hips buck off the chair when he sucks her clit, the contrast to his gentle attentions abrupt enough that she cries out before she can cover her mouth.

His mouth falls away and Hera moans at the loss behind her hand.

"Quiet, Captain. Wouldn't want anyone interrupting us, would we?" Kanan's tone is commanding, not questioning, and Hera shivers at his words, shaking her head in agreement and easing her hand back to the edge of the chair.

"Good." Then he's back to the task at hand, sliding his tongue inside her. She bites her lip but can't stop a low groan as he moves within her. His tongue strokes her opening up and down with long sweeps before he withdraws, but only to once again focus on her clit, circling the nerves that are currently on fire from his touch. Because everything he is doing is wonderful but it's just not enough, not quite what she needs.

Her hips thrust again, seeking a more direct response from Kanan, and his laugh vibrates from his lips to her sex in a most pleasant way. He pulls away again and Hera swears she's going to throw him out the airlock, but all is forgiven when his mouth is replaced by his fingers.

Two long fingers, rough from handling blasters and lightsabers, slip inside her. His mouth no longer occupied, Kanan tilts his head to look up at her, but her focus has narrowed to the movement of his hand, the push and pull of his fingers. He's moving faster now, his teasing mood gone. She knows he has the skills to keep her on the edge for far longer than she thought physically possible, which he has put to very good use in the past. But today Kanan is intent on finishing what he's started.

Hera's body is beyond her control, keeping up with the swift strokes he's giving her. Eyes closed, biting her lip hard to keep quiet, Hera is completely unprepared to feel Kanan's lips on her again. With his fingers still thrusting hard into her, Kanan licks at her clit, relentless and firm and rubbing her in just the right way.

She comes apart with a gasp, her grasp on the pilot's seat so tight it hurts, and she swears the stars beyond the viewport shine just a little brighter.

When her senses settle once again, the post-sex lethargic feeling sinking in, Kanan is still sitting between her legs, head leaning against one bare thigh. He smiles at her, his lips wet and gleaming from the lights on the console. "Alright?"

"More than alright, love." 

"Anything for you, my Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely fallen in love with this pairing, so couldn't resist writing something smutty for them (and might even have more up my sleeve soon). Disney, let them kiss on the show, please!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stress Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024301) by [Charity_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel)




End file.
